Sailor Moon S Re-Write
by princessuranus
Summary: What if Sailor Moon was working with the outer senshi? And who's this mysterious girl that's saying she's Usagi's sister? Why did she show up at the same time as the mysterious new soldiers? on hiatus head to my profile for more info
1. Enter Michiru

It was a beautiful day out in Juban and all the kids in school really wished they could be out in the nice weather. Well at least that's how one blond felt as she stared out the window of her class room. Usagi Tsukino had seemed rather distracted since she had arrived at school late that day this time however the blond had a note explaining it all. Usagi was in a hurry to get home her parents had informed her and Shingo that there would be a surprise for them when they got home. Usagi loved surprises she just didn't like having to wait for them. That unfortunately was the case today letting out a sighed the blond turned her attention back to the front of the room just as the teacher released them from class for the day. With a bright smile on her face Usagi pulled her bag off the hook on the side of her desk and ran for the door a bubbly laugh coming from her as she went. Ami smiled softly at her bubbly friend fallowing behind the blond trying her hardest to keep up with her. It wasn't long before Makoto joined the duo but to the surprise of the blue haired girl and the brunette Usagi turned towards her own home rather than Hikawa Shrine.

"Usagi-Chan where are you going we have a study session!" Ami called after the retreating blond. Usagi who had heard her just kept running for her house. Ami and Makoto rolled their eyes at their friend before fallowing after her. Both girls got an even bigger surprise when the blond also went past the arcade instead of stopping and saying hi to Motoki and of course getting a game in on the Sailor V game. The blue haired girl and the brunette looked at each other questioning before fallowing after the blond once more. They were curious as to what had their friend in such a hurry to go home even after receiving the low score on her math test. Finally Usagi Stopped at her front door and looked on either side of her in surprise when her two friends stopped next to her. Opening the door the three girls entered taking their shoe's off at the door. "Mama I'm home!" she called. What she wasn't expecting was who answered her instead. "Welcome home Usagi-chan." a girl only about a year or so older than the three girls said walking out of the kitchen.

The blonds eyes lite up when she saw the aquanette walk out into the dinning room. "Michiru-Neechan!" she called jumping into the older girls arms. The aquanette laughed catching her younger sister in her arms easily. "It's good to see you as well Usagi-chan." she said amusement dancing in her eyes. It took Usagi a moment to realize that she hadn't introduced her friends to her sister. She looked back and smiled brightly at their confused expressions. She pulled away from the hug before pulling Makoto and Ami up to stand next to her. "Michiru-Neechan these are my friends Ami-Chan and Mako-Chan." she said a bright smile on her face before she turned to her friends. "Ami-chan, Mako-chan this is my big sister Michiru." she said the smile on her face getting brighter and brighter with each word she spoke. It was Ami to notice the school uniform that the aquanette wore. "Michiru-san you go to Mugan?" she asked curious. Michiru smiled softly at the blunette. " I just transferred in this year to be closer to my family I was away for school before this year." she said nodding.

Usagi's eyes brightened at the answer before she turned hopeful blues up to the older girl. "does that mean your home for good finally?" she asked a hopeful tone in her voice. "Yes Usagi-Chan it does and I have someone I would like to introduce you to later." Michiru said the look in her eyes however told the blond that it was important that she meet this person and that they had important things to talk about later. Usagi nodded her smile never once faltering before Michiru spoke again. "Mama and Papa said you weren't supposed to be home until later." she started. "something about a study group with your friends." she said Usagi blushed. "I wanted to see what surprise was waiting at home for me." the blond started. "were you the surprise?" she asked. Michiru giggled covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "yes Usagi-chan I am." she said with a smile. "Usagi-Chan we really should get to the study group at Rei-chans." Ami said from behind the blond who nodded. "Michiru-Neechan would you like to come with us." Usagi asked a pleading look in her eyes. Michiru smiled nodding laughing as the blond took a hold of her hand and dragging her to the front door.

Michiru was barely able to put her shoes on and grab her bag as the younger girl started out the door. With a second thought she wrapped her had around the handle of Usagi's bag as well. "Usagi-chan don't you think It would be a bit difficult to study and do your homework without your bag." she asked amused. Usagi looked at her sister and got ready to walk back in to get her bag when the older girl handed the mentioned bag out to her. Usagi smiled even brighter and off the group of four went to the hikawa shrine. Michiru watched the girls as they walked ahead of her she was a bit behind the girls and smiled as she watched her sister interact with the other two girls. "Ami-Chan you don't think Rei-Chan is going to be all scary because we were late do you?" Usagi asked her friend unsure of how her black haired friend would react to the aquanette trailing along behind them. Michiru smiled softly at the blond her hands clasping the handle of her bag holding it in front of her.

Finally the group of four made it to the steps of the shrine. Michiru smiled at the sigh coming from the blond and started up the stairs. She heard the younger girls start up the stairs behind her her sister complaining as they climbed them. The small group made their way to the door that lead to Rei's room and in turn lead to the study session. "Sorry we were late Rei-Chan." Ami said as they walked in. The raven haired girl and blond girl looked up at the group. The raven haired girl looked like she was about to say something when she stopped short at the sight of Michiru. Usagi smiled brightly standing next to the aquanette. "Rei-Chan, Minako-Chan I would like for you to meet my older sister Michiru." she started motioning to the girl standing next to her. "Michiru-Neechan these are my other friends Rei-Chan and Minako-Chan." she blond said grinning from ear to ear. "It's nice to meet you." the aquanette bowed polity to the younger girls. The raven haired girl and the blond stood up bowing to the aquanette as well. "It's nice to meet you as well Michiru-san." Ami couldn't help but smile at the excitement in the blue eyes of their princess she had never seen the blond act this way before. Sure she was constantly happy and bubbly but she never got this excited about anything. "well than shall we get started?" Ami asked motioning to the table. With a nod everyone sat down and got started on their home work. It was quiet for a time with Ami and every now and than Michiru offering help to the other girls. It was Rei to break the silence with a question to Usagi. "Usagi-chan how did you do on your last test?" the raven haired priestess asked. The blond look nervously at Michiru before she picked up her bag and fished out the answer sheet. When she laid it on the table she looked down at her hands picking at her nails. She heard the intake of breath from her sister and the disappointed sigh from the other girls in the room. "Usagi-chan this is your worst score yet not that we should be to surprised." the raven haired girl said.

Michiru glared at the black haired girl a bit before turning her attention to the blond next to her. "Usagi-Chan can I speak with you outside for a moment?" she asked. When the younger girl nodded and went outside the door Michiru picked up the test paper and fallowed her. The four senshi inside the room watched in surprise trying to figure out what had happened exactly. Michiru closed the door behind her before turning to the blond. "What is this?" she started out showing the test paper score and all out where the blond could see it. "Your smarter than this. You can get a better score than what I see here you've done it before." she said looking at Usagi who was picking at the bottom of her uniform skirt. "I just don't understand it most of the time." Usagi said quietly. Michiru sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Than ask for help you have four friends in that room that seem more than willing to help." she started. And if you can't understand how they explain it you have Mama and Papa willing to help." she added on she smiled softly putting a hand on the blonds shoulder. "And now you have me right here to help you out as well." the aquanette said her eyes softening a bit. The blond smiled brightly at her older sister before the two of them walked back into the room and got back to work on their homework. About an hour Michiru took a look at her watch eyes widening. "Usagi-Chan we should get home Mama wanted a family dinner where we were all around the table together for once." the girl said putting her stuff in her bag the blond fallowed her sisters lead and put her stuff in her bag as well. When both girls stood up Usagi gave a bright smile tot he other four girls. "Well guys I'll see you tomorrow." she said her eyes sparkling. "It was nice meeting you all." the aquanette said with a soft smile. Both girls walked out and headed for home quickly. "So your friends were nice Usagi-Chan." she Aquanette said smiling at the blond who beamed at her older sister. "So when do I get to meet this friend of yours I've heard so much about Michitu-neechan?" the blond asked. Michiru smiled softly. "You will meet Haruka shortly Mama wants e to invite her over for dinner soon." she said wrapping her sister into a side hug. Both girls walked in the front door noting that it seemed everyone was home now. "Mama Papa Michiru-Neechan and I are home!" Usagi called through the house. "wow your really going there Michiru-Neechan is away at school you idiot." Shingo said coming down the stairs. He stopped short at the landing when he saw Michiru standing next to Usagi. "On second Thought she's home." Shingo said not sure what to think on this whole thing.

"Well it's time for dinner so get to the table so we can eat." Ikuko called from the kitchen. Usagi raced her way into the the dinning room and started piling food on her plate. Shingo rolled his eyes and Michiru giggled at the blond. Both made their way into the dinning room and took their seats much more calmly than Usagi did. Ikuko made her way to her seat and sat down. "So Michiru how was school before your transfer?" she asked her oldest child. "It was great I met some interesting people Haruka was one of those interesting people." she said with a smile. The rest of the night was spent with Michiru telling her family story's from school and different things she and Haruka had done.


	2. Where's Usagi?

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed because of your awesome reviews I got this chapter typed up and ready to post quicker than I thought I would. I had figured it would take a week to get done as I'm re-watching the episodes that corresponds with the chapter where as the first one was just setting the fic up this one was closer to the first episode though with my own spins on it.

Martavivi- Thank you. I originally thought of making Usagi and Haruka sisters but I've seen it done a couple of times so I wanted to try something new. Since I had never seen Usagi and Michiru as sister's before so I ended up going that way. I hope you find the rest of the story as interesting as the first chapter.

TakiraSilvermoon- Thank you so much. I will try to keep up the good work and I hope you continue to enjoy this fan fiction as much as I'm enjoying the writing of it.

Sailor Tala- I'm glade your enjoying it. I was going to wait until tomorrow to finish typing this chapter up but after your comment I couldn't keep myself from finishing it tonight. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Thank you so much.

And to those who have read it thank you so much I would love to hear what all of you thought about it so pleas everyone who watches it comment. I accept constructive criticism but pleas nothing rude.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon that right belongs solely to the creative Genius that is Naoko Takeuchi if Sailor moon did belong to me than Usagi would have been working with the Outers and they would have shown up in season one and had far more screen time than they did.

Chapter 2: Where's Usagi?

A black haired girl was standing on the street but it didn't look like it normally did. She was the only one standing there that was not stone. She looked in front of her "Usagi-Chan!" Fearfully the raven haired girl looked to the left of her to the familiar figure of yet another one of her friends. "Ami-Chan!" not wanting to look at the blue haired genius like this any more she turned her head in the other direction. Standing there on the other side of her princess were the figures of her last two friends. "Mako-Chan! Minako-Chan!" she backed up a few steps and spun around just in time to see a shadow appear behind her and start to destroy the world. "The silence is coming." she whispered out though she knew not what those words meant. It was than she saw the bright light above her princesses head. "Are you the missiah?" she got no answer instead the single light became three lights which than disappeared. Her eyes widened and she reached out for the light but it was already gone. In moments her head shot up to look around at the other three girls sitting around the table in her room.

"Rei-chan are you OK?" Minako asked worried about the raven haired priestess. Rei looked around at her friends her vision still running through her head. "Yea I'm fine." she said absentmindedly. As she looked around she realized one blond was missing. "Where's Usagi-Chan?" she asked looking around. Minako went to a different school than Usagi so she didn't expect Minako to know but Makoto and Ami went to school with the blond so they should know where the blond princess was. "Well from what we heard Usagi-Chan transferred schools but we don't know what school she transferred to." Ami said quietly. Makoto looked up and looked between the other three girls. "Minako-chan did she show up at your school today or anything?" the brunette asked. It made sense that Usagi would transfer to the school with the Senshi she was closest to. When the blond shook her head Mako looked at her surprised. The only other thing she could think was their princess would transfer to another school to be closer to her sister. Thing was Michiru went to Mugan which was a prestigious school and only those that were Gifted as the teachers and faculty would say were let in. In other words if you don't have a genius IQ or close to it than you didn't get in. The only person in their group that Makoto could ever see getting in to Mugan would be Ami.

* S * S * S * S * S * S * S * S *

In a dark lab a man with glasses works on something. All that can be seen of him are his glasses and his mouth. He poured a vial into the container sitting on a Bunsen burner which turns pink and has something black pulsing in the center of it. And out of that comes some sort of pod that floats between the professors hands. "Kaolinite." when the name was spoken a red haired woman steps out of the shadows. She listens as the man speaks telling her about the daimon egg being done. He than explains what a daimon does and about the holy grail and the three talismans. He than allows the egg to go and the red haired woman fallows. The daimon egg than fly's into the night.

* S * S * S * S * S * S * S *

Usagi sat in her class a new school and she was having a few problems adjusting. It was great to finally go to school with her sister but they were in separate classes. Michiru was already in high school and Usagi was still in middle school. So what does the blond do she spaces out trying to think on what was going on. Her grades were better than she allowed herself to get at Juban high which could very well be why Michiru had suggested the transfer to their parents. It hadn't surprised her to find out her parents had been worried over Usagi's grades since they knew she was smarter than that. Though Usagi wasn't a genius by a long shot she had never felt all that challenged in school when it came down to it. So it wasn't to surprising that she lost interest and let her grades get as bad as they did. Here she felt challenged Mugan seemed to be just the school she needed to get her grades back how they should be. So here was the blond thinking over everything that had happened in the last couple days. She knew she should call her friends and tell them but she had spent the last few days working with Michiru to get caught up on her home work.

When class finally let out the blond met her sister outside with a bright smile. "So Usagi-Chan how was class?" the aqua haired girl asked. With an enthusiastic smile she looked at the older girl. "It was great I actually had to ask the teacher for help." she said her eyes shining. Michiru smiled softly she was glade to see her sister in a pretty good mood today. "Michiru-Neechan I think I'm going to go to today's study session at Hikawa shrine I'm sure the girls are worried about me. She said picking at the bottom of the plaid uniform skirt that was required for all the girls that attended the school. Michiru nodded "That's probably a good idea they are probably worried about you." she said watching as the blond turned around and walked off. Usagi walked down the side walk Michiru was right they were probably worried about her she should have called them the second she found out. She stopped in the middle of the side walk as a thought came to her. Rei was going to be mad that Usagi hadn't said anything and made them worried. What would the raven haired priestess do or say about Usagi missing the study session the day before. Just as her thoughts turned to her raven haired friend came to mind said girl walked right into her both smacking foreheads as it happened. They both walked to the nearest water fountain Rei turning it one and using the cold water to sooth her forehead. "Why were you standing in the middle of the sidewalk like that? Where were you yesterday? And why are you wearing the mugan uniform?" The raven haired fire senshi asked.

The blond blinked at the questions not being given a chance to answer before the next one was asked. "I was wondering if you would be mad at e for not being at yesterdays study session and that everyone was going to be mad that I made you guys worry. Yesterday I was at home trying to get caught up on homework with help from Michiru-Neechan. And I'm wearing Mugans uniform because Mama and Papa thought Michiru-Neechan had a good idea when she suggested I transfer to Mugan. My grades have gotten better." the blond said with a smile. "Well than Usagi-chan I suppose that's all that matters." Rei said with a smile. Usagi looked surprised Rei would usually be yelling at her about not telling them where she was and making them worry. Rei seemed different that day and it surprised Usagi maybe worried the blond a bit. "Rei-chan this isn't like you are you OK?" she asked. Rei stopped walking as Usagi stood up from the fountain having switched with the other girl. The vision from the day before came back to her mind. She saw everything just as clearly as she did when she had the vision. "Yea I'm fine." she said walking off with Usagi fallowing behind her. When they exited the park Rei stopped and leaned against the fence Usagi fallowing suit. "Hey Usagi what do you want to do in the future?" she asked. Usagi thought for a few moments their were several things she wanted to do in the future. She wanted to see all her friends happy. She wanted to see her sister happy and above all she wanted to grow to become the queen she was to be in the future. She also wanted to marry Mamoru and have Chibi-Usa. She smiled thinking of the pink haired girl that had come to them for help not to long ago. "Lets see I want to marry Mamo-Chan, Have Chibi-Usa, and I want to become the queen we all saw and heard about in the future and that Chibi-Usa told us about." she started. "I want to become a mother that Chibi-Usa can be proud of and look up to." she finished off. Rei looked up surprised that wasn't the kind of answer the raven haired girl was expecting from the blond. Usually when asked that question Usagi left it at marry Mamo-Chan. She could tell Usagi had thought through her answer and what she wanted to do with her life and Rei couldn't be prouder of her. "what about you Rei-chan?" the blond asked looking at her. Rei thought about it what did she want to do in the future. She wanted to protect her friends and she wanted to keep her princess safe but what did she want to do for herself. "I want to become a singer among other things and I would like to one day get married and have a family of my own." Rei said with a smile. "Well Usagi I better be getting home I'll see you and the shrine for today's Study session won't I?" she asked the look on her face telling the blond exactly what would happen if she refused. Usagi gulped "Of course Rei-chan." she said nodding.

S * S * S * S * S * S * S

Rei walked up the stairs that lead up to the shrine her bag held in her hands in front of her. She sighed looking up at the sky. She was worried what would she do if her vision came to pass. Could she protect her friends from the silence what ever that meant. Rei shook her head and made her way into her room to change for work. Unknown to the girl the daimon egg had attached itself to one of the tree's. As soon as she was changed she made her way to the fire room hoping to do a fire reading and hopefully figure out what her dream was about exactly. Sweat poured down her face but really she was getting nothing. She bit her lip lightly it was a troubling thought to think that she wasn't finding out what she needed to know. She got up and walked out of the room and went to the shop and pulled one of the fortunes out and looked at it for a moment. After a moment she walked over to the tree tieing it on one of the branches with other white papers. She made her wish but as she made her wish and tied it to the tree it glowed white. Quickly Rei moved back a few steps just as the tree uprooted from the ground and twisted into a humanoid monster. Looking between the shrine and the Daemon the raven haired priestess ran away from the shrine not wanting her grandfather or anyone else to get involved into the fight.

Running down the path she turned so her back hit the fence at the end of the trail and she reached to pulled her henshin rod out. Before she got the chance to actually call out the words that would turn her into Sailor Mars the Daemon's hands were around her wrists and held her in place. "take her pure heart crystal!" the Red headed woman from before commanded of the daemon who pulled her top open just enough to reveal a black star that than shot an energy beam at the raven haired senshi who screamed. Usagi who had just climbed the last step to the shrine stopped dead when she heard the scream. She ran in the direction she had heard her friend screaming from and slide to a stop behind a tree. She looked around helplessly but flipped open the new communicator that adorned her wrist. It would connect her to two new senshi that she had in fact known about since they had awakened. "what is it?" came to voices through the red communicator watch. "Daemon at Hikawa Shrine the target is Rei Hino." she said into the communicator on her wrist. "Right we'll be right there." Usagi Closed her communicator and thrust her hand into the air. "Moon Crystal Power Make Up!" in a multi color light show Sailor Moon Appeared but watched from a distance. A single tear escaped the blond eyes but was quickly wiped away by a gloved hand.

Sailor Moon looked up to see the understanding smile from a senshi with Short blond hair. "I hope it's not a talisman." the blond mother to the older senshi who nodded. "So do I from what I've heard she's a good friend to you and I would never want to take your friends away but if it's a talisman..." she left off not wanting to say the words. "I understand if it is than we take it." she said with a sigh. She didn't like the idea of sacrificing lives but she would If it meant protecting Sailor Moon watched as the other appeared and felt the gloved hand of the blond pull her back into the shadows where they were joined by and aquamarine haired senshi. "the crystals been extracted we just need to get a hold off it so we can check it." the sandy blond said filling the newest arrival in on the situation. The other girl nodded and watched. Though as the fight wore on both the older senshi put a comforting hand on Sailor Moon's back. Both were worried about the effect this mission would have on their princess. Neither one was sure about bringing the kind hearted blond in on the mission and according to Pluto this was not the way it was supposed to go but something had happened that gave them no choice but to bring the blond in on it. It had surprised the two with how excepting she had been and how quickly she had agreed to help them.

They watched as Venus the only senshi that the older senshi knew of that was on scene at the moment was the only one there. The daemon took the pure heart crystal and the blond to Usagi's left took a stance that said she would run out there and take the pure heart crystal. Luckily for them they were allowed to remain unanimous at the moment as Venus knocked it out of the daemons hand straight for the senshi in the shadows. The taller blond caught it taking a look at the crystal. "It's not a talisman." she announced and gently handed it to Sailor Moon. The younger blond smiled before coming out from the shadows and kneeling down next to Rei to return her pure heart crystal. Standing up she turned to the Daemon. "How dare you take an innocent girls pure heart I sailor Moon will not allow it. In the name of the Moon I shall punish you!" she said with her signature pose. In moments she had her moon scepter in hand "Moon Princess Halation!" the attack went flying but before it had a chance to hit the daemon attacked knocking the scepter out of her hand. She held her wrist before the daemon pinned her to the tree and biting into her broach effectively ending her transformation. "Sailor Moon!" she heard the inner senshi call out and she heard a few colorful cuss words from behind the tree she was pined to. She knew it was the older senshi she had started working with recently.

She looked down to the locket when it fell from the daimons mouth. What was she supposed to do now would the locket even work for her now. She had never been unhenshined like that before so she was unsure as to what would happen. Her eyes widened when she saw the white and black streaks headed for the daemon. 'no no no don't pleas you two can't do anything." she pleaded in her head. It was no use both moon cats attacked and were thrown in to seperate tree's "Artemis! Luna!" she called as did the other girls. Having seen enough the two mysterious senshi sent their own attacks at the daemon. First a yellow energy sphere flew across the ground fallowed closely by an aquamarine energy sphere which turned the daemon back into a tree and the daemon egg fell out of it. All the girls were freed and the blond and aquamarine haired girls smiled at Usagi before disappearing. They would all speak later the blond knew that so she moved on to check on Rei. "Rei-Chan are you hurt." she blond asked sinking down next to the raven haired girl. Her blue eyes where shining with unshed tears. When the raven haired girl nodded her head the blond threw herself at one of her best and closest friends tears already streaming down her face. "Oh Rei-Chan I'm so happy." she said between hiccups and sobs. The raven haired girl smiled wrapping her arms around the blond rubbing her back. "Shh Usagi-Chan I'm OK see I'm fine no need to cry." she said. 'but you have no idea what could have happened if that ha been a talisman Rei-Chan you would have died had it been.' the blond thought sadly but gave a watery smile when the other girls joined the hug. She would protect these four even is she had to die doing so.

So that's chapter two. Pleas comment I would love to know what you guys think. So when I get to the episodes and Chapters with Chibi Usa and Hotaru I'm not sure how quickly I will get them out not sure how to work their entrances at the moment so if anyone has suggestions I would love to hear them as well.


End file.
